Desires, Compasses, and Kisses
by Nerds United
Summary: A oneshot in which: Jack figures out what his true love is, Elizabeth gets snogged by somebody... not telling who, and Jack is caught dancing... well, the piece is rather bad, but it'd make me happy if you read it. and reviewed. oh, and by the by, this is


A/N: Surprisingly, this is not a j/e pairing in the end. Personally, I thinkthis piecesucks, but I'd appreciate a second opinion very much. If there are any typos, fine, sue me. Actually, don't. I don't have much money.

disclaimer: i own nothing. woe is me.

Desires

Jack stroked the braided goatee at the end of his chin thoughtfully, his dark, kohl-adorned eyes troubled, his lips pursed pensively in contemplation. A bottle of rum stood on his desk, but it was full, its amber contents untouched, and went ignored by Jack. It could not help him anymore, for he was beyond the point of return—there was no way he could forget, no way for him to go back to the way things were. He had thought Elizabeth was only another pretty face, another slap in the face, another silly, but beautiful girl entreating entrance into his merry, adventurous life, _after all_, he had thought cockily, _I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Who could resist?_

But slowly this impression changed, despite all of Jack's vain efforts to keep it unyielding. Elizabeth had her faults, yes, but they made her all the more endearing to Jack—the way that she flew off the handle, the way that she always dared him to comment with but a forbidding glance in his direction, the way that she was a quick thinker—among other things.

He had fallen in love, or perhaps it was more of a burning lust outbalanced with an inadvertent respect. _Damnable compass, _he thought, not for the first time. He remembered vividly when Tia Dalma first gave it to him—more importantly he remembered the phrase she had used to describe it. "It will show the direction to your heart's desire, whatever that may be," she had said, a smile hidden, laughter dancing mockingly in her eyes as if she knew it would cause Jack problems later.

Presently, Jack, disgruntled, muttered, "Define 'heart's desire' Tia Dalma." He looked down at the compass once again with a grimace, and slowly opened it, his motion full of trepidation, his body tense with apprehension.

He followed the direction of the compass's spindly needle, almost running into a door, but after several sickening twists and turns he ended up several yards from the wheel of his ship, and behind it, Elizabeth. He swore quietly and closed the compass, walking past the wheel, towards Elizabeth and surreptitiously opening the compass again and sneaking a glance at it once he got there. He raised his eyebrows quizzically. The needle pointed behind him—_to the wheel,_ he thought, _to my ship!_

"Yes!" he exulted aloud before he could stop himself, kissing the compass and closing it, slipping it back into its place inside his coat pocket. He gripped the wheel for a moment and then did a little dance of joy. He looked up to see Elizabeth arching a single graceful eyebrow at this strange behavior.

"Well danced Captain," she said humorously.

"Yes, well danced indeed," Will added, looking as if he was about to burst out laughing.

Jack scowled at them, having caught him dancing—_dancing_—of all things, and his eye twitched once before he lied unconvincingly, "It's a hobby." His tone of voice implied that any further discussion on the matter would probably end in bloodshed.

"Whatever you say Jack," Elizabeth said patronizingly, shaking her head a little and smirking. Jack simply rolled his eyes and turned back to his wheel, taking the compass from out of his pocket and popping the lid open with a rather loud, resounding _snap _sound.

"Exactly. Wotever _I_ say. I like this rule Elizabeth," he said, and then raised his voice. "Did you hear that lads? Miss Swann—" He stopped and grinned, waggling his eyebrows fiendishly. "Or would that be Turner by now?—has decreed that it's _wotever I say!_ Thank you Miss—" He stopped looked at Elizabeth and then at Will. The grin grew wider. "Miss Turner-Swann for clarifying wot the crew already knows!"

Elizabeth turned slightly pink, as did Will and Jack grinned, waiting for them to kiss. He frowned patronizingly at them in the same way that one might frown at a small, stubbornly endearing child. "Go on," he prodded. "We're waiting!"

Poor dear Elizabeth! She looked so adorably confused. "Waiting for what?"

"I've made enough references to you two that by this time, you ought to be kissing!" Jack cried, and the crew cheered.

"What for?" Will asked, looking just as confused as Elizabeth.

"Because I'm bored, and the rule is, it's _wotever I say_, remember? Your own dear Lizzie brought _that_ to light!" Jack replied, grinning like the cat-that-got-the-cream.

Will still looked confused, but Elizabeth smiled brightly and muttered something to Will that sounded remarkably like, "What a lovely excuse to kiss you," and they kissed with obvious heat and passion, going far beyond the chaste kiss of lip to lip, traveling into the territory of tongue intertwined with tongue. Elizabeth's hand dug spasmodically into Will's shoulder and she thought euphorically, _You're a damn fine kisser, Will, _as Will's thoughts ran along the same lines. The crew cheered madly. Jack smiled and turned back to the wheel of his ship, shrugging. He didn't need a woman. _After all,_ he thought, _I'm Captain Jack Sparrow._

_Famous last words, Captain. Famous last words._

A/N: Okay, so the last line was random. It's because I love Jack, he is my all time favorite character in potc. :) please review.


End file.
